


His Name

by penetratiion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penetratiion/pseuds/penetratiion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> very short so,,,
> 
> also my first work on here-

Rough bits of coarse sediment caressed the young man's cheek, white locks contrasting with his porcelain skin. Purple bruises were splotched across his face, along with thin scratches lining his skin. His eyes darted open, a small groan escaping his lips as he felt a dull pain in his lower abdomen. He slowly sat up, his form shifting and causing the dull pain to only sharpen from the movement.

 

His eyes glanced around his surroundings, finding himself in a dark room, sitting upon a tiled floor. The walls surrounding him had fractures, cracks, and gaping holes, all scattered about. There weren't any windows to protrude any light, and from there the young man wondered just exactly what time it was. He sat there for a few seconds, trying to dig into the archive of his memories to remember what had happened before he had awoken in the strange room.

 

Suddenly, that's when everything came flooding back to him. Raven locks, vibrantly colored wings with hues of red's and purple's, and pale skin. The astonishingly beautiful boy that the white haired man came to appreciate- and love.

 

“Ayato,” He whispered out, his voice hoarse from the dryness in his mouth. “Ayato, Ayato, Ayato.”

 

He kept repeating the name, over and over again, until his voice finally cracked into a broken down sob. He tugged at his white hair, bowing over the tiled floor, to where his forehead touched the ground. Trails of tears stained his cheeks, and another painful sob escaped his cracked lips. He whispered the name once more, shutting himself in a new-found darkness.

 

_Ayato,_

_The one name of his dead lover._


End file.
